


The Goddess Shattered

by Flowerfeather



Series: Paladins One-Shots [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfeather/pseuds/Flowerfeather
Summary: IO meets Vora when she’s on her knees, taking pity on her old follower. She tries her best to comfort her, only to be met with a stab in the chest.
Relationships: Vora x IO (Paladins)
Series: Paladins One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962964
Kudos: 3





	The Goddess Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Swix for the help with editing and writing this. I honestly couldn't have done it without you.  
> So if you ever see this just know I'm very grateful for all you've done.  
> I couldn't have done it without you. <3

**Warning  
** Violence  
Death  
Gore  
**  
AU** **  
** N/A  
**  
Type** **  
** Angst  
**  
Fandom** **  
** Paladins: Champions of the Realm  
**  
Prompt  
** N/A  
**  
Title** **  
** The Goddess Shattered  
**  
Author**  
Flower & Swix  
**  
Editor** **  
** Swix  
**  
Description** **  
** IO meets Vora when she’s on her knees, taking pity on her old follower. She tries her best to comfort her, only to be met with a stab in the chest.  


**..--==--..** **  
**

**Third Person P.O.V.** **  
** IO stared down at Vora kneeling in front of her, gazing upon her lost follower, wondering how this had happened. How had she strayed so far from the light? The darkness flooded the seal, the red substance seemingly grabbing at everything, attempting to corrupt all. The parasite wanted - it needed- a host to finally be free, and to consume the entire realm.  
  
Considering the many losses the goddess’ followers had, it was no wonder Vora had fallen prey to the darkness. IO could see that clear as day now, as she pitifully gaped down at her lost ally. The Goddess hesitated, reaching out her hand to caress Vora’s face.

IO knew Vora would succumb to evil, she knew all too well. Yet, the goddess craved to believe it was false. She wished on behalf of the moon to deny the sad truth of their current reality. A solemn, shattered tear rolled down her face, dissolving in the sand-covered seal, barely causing a dent in the blood-stained layers of sand and drought.  
  
Then, Vora reached her hand up to clutch the wrist of IO. “We trusted you Goddess,” Vora admitted softly, but with anger. As a result, all IO could do is quietly respond with the words, “I know. I know you did. Every single one of you; and I failed you all.”  
IO’s arms dropped to her side as she got on the warm, but dead, ground, next to Vora, seeing eye-to-eye. IO had never felt so defeated before. Not in all the eons of her existence. She had taken too long to show up and help her followers, resulting in the death of them all except one; and that one was Vora.  
  
The follower she loved the most had lost all faith in her, turning to the darkness in the seal she had once protected with her life. Thinking about it made IO break. The goddess thought Vora wouldn’t understand her feelings, but her old friend was able to hear IO’s silent cries. However, Vora felt nothing except silent glee as she heard the once beloved Goddess sob in front of her, and so the pleas from the Goddess had started.  
  
Her broken pleas included the words “I’m sorry” and “I failed you” repeatedly. Vora couldn’t take the apologies seriously, since if IO actually cared, the Goddess would have come sooner. If the so-called Goddess meant what she said she would have shown it long ago. Yet there was no sign of it anywhere.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the goddess’ pleas stopped, her sobs becoming choked up along with her breath. Blood gushed out, splattering on the ground all around.  
  
Vora had opened her eyes, -evil lurked in them- and a smirk on her face as she watched the Goddess. The blood was pooling around the scythe in her chest, dripping onto the ground every second.  
  
Vora stood up, pushing the scythe further inside the Goddess, inflicting immense pain. The harbinger walked forward, leaning down and supported her weight with the scythe. Vora grasped IO’s chin.  
  
Vora pulled IO forward and left a quick kiss on her forehead. “My blessing to you, Goddess.” She spoke with a tongue of malice and sarcasm. Pushing the Goddess down to the ground and ripping the scythe out of her, the herald watched IO's blood gush out the same color blood that once stained Vora's soul before.

Vora never felt so happy, and so full of accomplishment. She craved more, more death and destruction. More chaos and murder in the realm. Vora looked down at the dying goddess, and wiped blood off her scythe, thinking about her future.  
Full of malice and hate, a short and dreadful message uttered out of Vora’s mouth. A statement neither of them would ever forget, even after death.  
  
“I guess the Goddess is shattered after all.”  
****


End file.
